


The lava

by schlattschops



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, TommyInnit in Exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattschops/pseuds/schlattschops
Summary: Tommy gave up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The lava

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not a ship, things like this should never be romanticize in any way.  
> If you are suicidal please talk to someone or call the suicide hotline, I promise you that there is someone out there that cares about you so much.

I faked smiled all the way to the nether portal to my...home. They all laughed and made fun of me for not being allowed to go in. I am all alone. Tubbo exiled me, no one has visit me, they all pity me. I stood quiet there as they talked about the Christmas tree in the Dream smp and how beautiful it was.

"C-can i see it?" I said quietly not wanting to upset Dream.

"No." Dream said sturdy and I stood quietly not throwing any come back to the green hooded man.

"I can take a photo i bring it here" Ghostbut said in a raspy but happy tone. If only he would just understand and hear the thing that he did. Sapnap laughed and agreed going in the portal. Dream hesitated at first but went along with Sapnap and Ghostbur. I stood there smiling until they all went way.

I stop smiling and sighed. 'It all my fault.' The voice in my head told me over and over again. I looked at the portal and looked down at my hands they had dirt and cuts on them. I tear fell down my face, it burned because of the cuts on my face, I liked it. I was the problem in this story. I walked to the side of the path.

**'DO IT'**

A voice in my head said loudly. No one needed me anymore.  
Everyone doesn't care.

If i could just take one more step i would be gone. No more problems, no more pain, betrayal, and no more...Me. My breath hitched as my foot lifted up. A hand harshly pushed me to the ground.

There stood the green man with his mask to the side, showing his eyes. He had a scary look on his face. I went over to the lava again, it memorized me from the world. Dream pushed me again and I stood up.

"It not your time to die, Tommy." Dream said sterling with a soft chuckle at the end.

"It's never my time to die." I said sounding sad and turning back it my... "home." One day, i am gonna be gone, Way from all this pain. The friendship that i had with Tubbo is gone, he hates me. But i don't wanna be the bad guys. I stopped and looked back at Dream.

"Maybe it is." I said quickly standing in the edge making Dream jump. He ran towards me, but it was to late. I fell in the lava, it felt very slow. The pain was quick but it soon went way as fast as it started. I am gone, way from the pain.

**Tommyinnit burned to death**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll maybe make a part 2 to this depends if people want a part 2 :)


End file.
